


Private School (Destiel)

by Pheebster5 (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, deanxcastiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9586922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Pheebster5
Summary: Castiel has been going to a Boarding school ever since he his parents found out his secret. It was hard for Cas because people found it very easy to bully him. Dean was converted to a Boarding school after being kicked out of his secondary school. He knows no one and doesn't fit in.





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel was walking from his dorm to the main building. The cold November wind blew his black hair back out his face. Cas hated wearing the school uniform so he carried his blazer over his hands, luckily this kept them safe from the harsh wind. Whilst he walked down he listened to music from his phone, Cas always had to chuckle when he listened to his music as the teachers had deemed it the 'devil's music'. In case of emergencies Castiel had a classical playlist on his phone, that way if the teacher's ask too see his music they would only see classical. He was stuck in thought until he heard a stern voice call for him.

"Mr. Novak." Cas turned to see who was calling him, it was Mr Roman. "What have I said about your blazer? Wear it now or wear it in detention." Cas grumbled to himself and begrudgingly put his blazer on "Oh and Novak, lose the earplugs. This is a school not a concert." Cas grumbled again and pulled his earplugs out. Cas turned and walked away from Mr. Roman but as he turned the corner Cas pulled his blazer off and put his earplugs back in, then continued to class.

Castiel had English first but it wasn't the usual English lesson one would normally have. At this school they focused mainly on old texts and old English, this term their teacher had set the class the goal of reading as many Shakespeare plays as possible. Castiel had managed to read the popular ones; Romeo and Juliet, Othello, Macbeth and Midsummer Nights Dream. He chose these because they were the easiest to analyse and describe in tests. Most people in this school were extremely clever and chose one's that Castiel had never heard of, for example Kevin had decided to read 'Titus Andronicus'. Apparently it was rather entertaining, but Castiel didn't believe Kevin. A five act play about some Romans all wraped up in confusing and dense language, sounds real 'fun'.

The 5 minute warning bell rang making Cas pick up his pace. He reached his pocket quickly, unlocking it and grabbing his stuff in record time. He then rushed to English. When he reached his room, he noticed that everyone including the Teacher were lining up. Cas joined the end of the line behind Kevin.  
"Hey Kevin, what's going on?" Cas whispered to Kevin.

"We are going to have a year asembly about the 'Devil's music'" Kevin whispered back without turning around so they didn't get caught talking.

"Again... didn't we have one last week?"

"Yeah but apparently some people have been caught smuggling in rock music in classical CD cases." Kevin replied trying to keep in a laugh. Cas however was not as successful. He gave out a low chuckle before stopping himself.

"What's so funny Novak?"

Cas sighed under his breath "Nothing Sir, I was just wondering why we were lining up." Cas replied quickly trying to not draw too much attention to himself.

"Do you have your Shakespeare essay?" Sir replied sternly

"Yes sir I-"

"Then why isn't it in my hands?"   
Cas swung his bag from his shoulder and quickly rummaged through his bag grabbing a folder that had his work in. Other students in the line began to snicker at Cas struggling. Castiel walked quickly up the line to the Teacher, he passed it over and quickly walked back. He was stopped by a hand grabbing his arm.

"I do hope you come to the quiz team tryouts, you might not get in but it will be funny to watch you try" Crowley mocked. Crowley was one of the popular people. The smarter you were the cooler was the hierarchy rule at this school. Unfortunately for Cas he came to this school later than the rest so people automatically thought he wasn't like them.

When Castiel got to the back of the line, the class moved into the main hall. Castiel looked around as he took his seat. Hymns swirled around the room. Seats where close together, like in a church, with a bible on each seat. Castiel noticed praying mats at the front of the hall, there were only four laid out. Castiel thought that this whole thing was strange. The whole year took their seats and waited for the headmaster to speak.

"Good morning students, today as most of you know I ma here to talk to you about how certain students have been found listening to the Devil's music. If I call your name, you will stand up immediately and take a mat. You will go to confession, confess your sins and hope that God forgives you. Chuck Shirley, Andy Gallagher, Ash Harvelle..." Castiel wasn't really listening to the Headmaster complaining but his thought was stopped after he heard his name "Castiel Novak! What did I say? Come here and take your may."  
..........................  
After a long debate on the Devil's music Cas was finally aloud to join class again, luckily he missed mass and went straight to his next lesson Maths.

When he opened the door, a pencil bounced off the wall near his head causing him to yelp and jump back.

"Maybe it was all that Devil music that have you a good reaction speed Castiel?" Crowley growled from the other side of the room, angry because he had missed Cas' head.

"Just leave me alone Crowley." Cas coiled back instantly, regretting what he had just said.

Crowley stood up from his chair, followed by his 'followers', only to sit back down when the door opened and Mr .Roman the maths teacher walked in. Behind him followed a new student. The new kid had dark dirty blonde hair that was styled in a odd sort of way, he had no blazer over his school jumper, white from the school shirt spilled out from the end of his jumper (obviously from not tucking his short in). His bag hung off one shoulder, hands shoved deep into his pockets. He looked around the classroom, observing and judging everyone in there. Green eyes stopped when he met Castiel. Castiel had his nose stuck in a book during the ordeal, he looked up when the Teacher spoke again and met the new kids stare.

"Today class we have a new student. Care to tell the class your name?"

"Dean Winchester, my name is Dean."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel has been going to a Boarding school ever since he his parents found out his secret. It was hard for Cas because people found it very easy to bully him. Dean was converted to a Boarding school after being kicked out of his secondary school. He knows no one and doesn't fit in.

Castiel watched as Dean glared around the room, his green eyes stood out. Dean stopped his wondering eyes when they met with Castiel's.  
"Is there anything you would like to say about yourself Dean?" Mr Roman asked Dean, but still his stare didn't move from Castiel's.

"No not really, where do I sit?" Dean finally broke the stare off and looked to Mr Roman. Castiel took the opportunity to begin reading his book again.

"Chose a empty seat, hurry so I can start the lesson."

Castiel's attention to his book grew, the tension between the characters was increasing. Just as the tension was about to reach max Castiel was dragged from his rabbit whole by the sound of a chair moving next to him and a deep voice.

"What are you reading?"  
Cas looked and his eyes grew slightly when he saw the new kid Dean Winchester sitting next to him.

"A-a book" Cas stumbled over his words slightly (he hadn't really spoken to people other than Kevin) Dean gave him a stare as to say 'No shit' "It's a-about this er g-guy who is trying to steal something"

"Interesting... who do hang with at break and stuff?" Dean smirked slightly, the corners of his lips curling up.

Cas froze slightly, he couldn't say that he didn't have people who would 'hang' out with him but then he couldn't lie "I uh I don't r-really have... friends... like I know Kevin but he doesn't really hang out with me. And I doubt Crowley would ever be my friend, I mean being a friend to someone... er why do you ask?" Luckily Cas could stop himself from rambling on. Before Dean could answer the bell rang and everyone including Cas rushed out to break.  
..........................  
Castiel sat on a bench outside, tucked away behind leafless trees that swung in time with the sound of wind smacking against things. His nose stuck again in his book, hopefully now he would be able to see what happens to the characters. The tension build like before, characters grew more angry with one another...

"Thought we would find you here... Asstiel" Crowley spoke loudly so his group could hear every word. Cas didn't bother to look up to Crowley, he just closed his book and stared down at the cover.

"Now Cassie, is this how one talks to their academic superiors? You know you have to treat us with respect... remember what happened last time?" someone else had stepped forwards from the group, from what Cas could tell it was a boy named Michael. Cas rolled his eyes, grabbed his book, and began to stand up. He felt a hand on his shoulder trying to push him back into his seat, the mystery hand was unsuccessful as Cas shrugged it off and started to walk past the group of mocking boys. He heard them shout for him but Cas ignored their calls. The group went silent and Cas relaxed slightly before two hand pushed forcefully on to his back, causing Cas to trip and land face first onto the pavement. His cheek began to have this burning feeling, he sat up facing away from the boy who pushed and brushed his cheek. He was bleeding, crimson blood. The burning pain got worse, the pain had climbed up to his head. It felt like someone was banging his skull trying to break free. He heard laughter.

"Come on Cas, you make this too easy... ooo is this your book?" Crowley walked forwards and picked his book up and glanced at the title "seriously Castiel?" He scoffed "I read this book in Primary, at least try to look clever... come on boys, let's put this where it belongs" Crowley walked over to a bin a threw the book in laughing. Cas began to get angry, he stood up quickly and practically ran to Crowley and his group. When Crowley turned around Cas already had his hands wrapped around Crowley's coats collar.

"I don't give a shit about when you read the book, it's a book. Big deal! Your group have their hands so far up your ass, I feel like I should call you puppet. Actually I will settle with Fergus." and like that Cas let go of Crowley and started to walk back to the main school building.

When Castiel got into the building he lent against the wall and took a deep breath in and whispered under his breath 'Shit man, do you want a death wish!'. The bell rang and Cas pushed himself off the wall. Head down as he walked to his Latin class, trying to not draw attention to himself again. As he walked past crowds of people he could hear them talking about him, Crowley's gang must have already told everyone about what happened. He walked into class and everyone shot looks as he entered. Some students laughed to each other, others gave him dirty looks. Castiel quickly walked to his seat at the back of the room, looking at everyone. He saw students laughing at jokes another had said, talking about girls, talking about school. One kid was pushed off a table causing half the class started to die with laughter. Then Crowley walked in and the class went silent. The silence drowning Cas, smothering him. Cas watched as Crowley took his seat and began to write a note. He folded it up and walked to Cas.

Castiel began to panic. 'Breathe Cas... Breathe.' Crowley slapped the paper down hard onto Cas' desk, staring angrily. Crowley reached for Castiel's pencil case, opened it and poured everything onto the floor. The class turned to the sound of Cas' stationary hit the wooden floor, people began to snicker at the situation. Crowley walked back to his seat. 'Fantastic!' Cas thought and huffed before standing to get his stuff off the floor. As he lent down he heard the door open and a stern voice.

"Mr Novak! Why are you not in my seat? Everyone else is but why not you?"

"Sorry sir, Cr-" Cas caught eyes with Crowley and decided to not call him out "-I just dr-dropped my stuff and I was just picking it up..."

"Well don't just stand there, hurry up!" The teacher called for the class to look at the board as Cas finished picking his stuff up.

Cas looked at the note and then opened it, reading what it said.

**You, Me, outside, lunch! If you don't arrive I will find you and beat up your sorry ass inside instead.**

Cas sighed quietly and began to write down the teachers notes, he then felt a peculiar feeling of being watched. Cas felt eyes looking at him. He turned slightly to see who was staring, he thought that it would be Crowley. But it wasn't, it was Dean. A heat began to rise up from his neck, he placed his hand on his cheek to hide his blush. Dean was still staring at him.

"Mr Winchester, would you like to answer this question... in Latin?"

Cas saw Dean glare at the teacher, frozen still.

"Err... I don't know sir? I wasn't paying attention" Dean laughed back.

'How was Dean so confident, I get called out and I practically look like i was caught doing something illegal!' Cas thought.

"Well then since Mr Winchester decided Mr Novak was more important than Latin, who would like to answer the question for him?" The class began to snicker at the teacher's comment. Dean and Cas both began to blush, luckily the bell went ending the class.

Castiel sighed, it was now lunch time. This meant he had to go be beaten up by Crowley and his gang. He was walking towards to door but was grabbed before he could open it.

"Hey Cas... right? I'm sorry for embarrassing you in Latin." Dean looked guilty.

"Oh it's fine... I have to go. Er I have to meet someone." Cas quickly replied he didn't want anyone to know that Cas let people beat the shit out of him. Dean reluctantly let go of Cas' arm.

The winter wind hit Cas instantly, Cas knew that it was going to hurt today. He walked over to his usual spot, away from the sight of teachers and other students. Crowley and his gang were already there waiting. Crowley smiled as he saw Cas getting closer, as soon as Cas got there the punches started...

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel has been going to a Boarding school ever since he his parents found out his secret. It was hard for Cas because people found it very easy to bully him. Dean was converted to a Boarding school after being kicked out of his secondary school. He knows no one and doesn't fit in.

Cas was pushed against the wall, knocking the wind out of his chest. Crowley landed a hard punch to Cas' chest, jaw and then one right next to his left eye cutting the skin. Crowley didn't stop. This was the worst beat up Cas had to date. As Crowley turned Cas slid down the wall, wincing. One by one the members of Crowley's gang walked up to Cas and gave him some more punches or kicks. Cas could hardly breathe, his ribs hurt, his legs were too weak to move. He couldn't move. He just stayed there on the floor, frozen scared that if he could and did move they would start again. There was a mixture of dry and wet blood, mixing with the cold salty tears that stained Cas' face. Laughing, they were laughing at Cas. Calling him names like 'Baby' , 'Bastard' , 'Unwanted'.

Castiel was unwanted. Unwanted by family. Unwanted by school. Unwanted by 'Friends'. He fell to his side, crying into the pavement. He thought... he knew he was insignificant to life, he knew nobody wanted to be his friend. Not now, not then, not ever. The bell went to show the end of lunch making Cas flinch. Using the wall and a nearby bench he attempted to stand up, only resulting to him falling down again. He finally got up and began to move to the nearest toilet. The world around him was spinning, he was going to be sick. He rushed into the closest men's toilet and fell into a stall. He was sick into the toilet, not locking the door. A mixture a breakfast, blood and stomach acid spilled out of Castiel's mouth and dripped into the toilet. Eventually Cas was just heaving.

"Cas? Are you in here?" Cas' head shot up quickly "The teacher has sent me to find you... Cas? Castiel?"

Cas began to heave again, trying to stay quiet. It wasn't quiet. The sound of steps were getting louder. Cas was in a state of shock and panic, he didn't know what to do... so he sat there. Head in hands. Slumped against the wall of a stall.

"Cas! What the hell happened!?" It was Dean.

Dean fell down to Cas and held his limp head up by his chin. Cas cried again.

"Who did this? Cas!" Dean was shouting, it hurt Cas' head. The sound of Dean's voice was mixing with a high-pitch siren blaring in his head.

"Itdoesntmatter..." Cas slurred out his words.

"The hell it doesn't matter! Castiel Novak who did this?!" Dean looked concerned, guilty. His eyes were filled with tears. Cas thought about why Dean was crying...

"Cr-..." it went black.

.................................................

Cas woke up in a bed. But it wasn't his. Cas didn't have enough energy to panic. There was a sound of a door opening and closing.

"Cas? Are you awake?" Dean whispered

"Hardly... D-dean? Wh-where am I?" Cas' voice was scratchy and hardly recognisable.

"My dorm room... Cas what happened?" Dean got closer, trying to remain quiet.

"Oh... Er... N-nothing o-of importance Dean." Cas didn't want to talk about the situation that had occurred "What time is it?"

"Nothing of importance Cas? Really! You look like your face belongs in a slasher film! This is important Cas!" Dean had begun to raise his voice

"Why would you care!" Cas began to retort "I have to go!" Cas tried to stand but Dean stopped him "Dean! Let me go"

"No Cas! Tell me who did this?" Dean wasn't going to let Cas go, he did care. Dean didn't know why but he really did care. "I do care Cas... I want to help you"

Cas huffed "Fine! Earlier I shouted back at Crowley and then this happened." Cas signalled to his face "Can I go now?" Dean let go of Cas. Cas turned around before he left "Thank you Dean..." He grabbed a nearby pen and paper and wrote down his number. Then left leaving Dean alone but with Castiel's number.

'Smooth Cas! Real smooth' Cas thought to himself as he walked to his dorm room. His phone buzzed

**Hey? Who is this?- ???**

**Castiel... Who is this? -Castiel**

**Dean. Did you mean to leave your number? - Dean**

**Yeah, as a thank you. - Castiel**

**Cheers Cas - Dean**

Cas got to his dorm room and slipped through the door, luckily he got a single room meaning he didn't have to share with another boy. Everyone in the dorm shared the kitchen and the main living room. Cas hardly ever stayed in the living room, only the cooler people hung out in there as well as this, Cas always made sure he was either the first or last in the kitchen to avoid conversation or being beaten up. Cas looked at the time. It was quite late, no one would be in the kitchen at this time. But just to be careful Cas washed up first and cared for his cuts. He put on his pjs; a baggy long sleeved top and some joggers. After that he walked down to the kitchen.

Cas was about to walk into the kitchen but stopped at the sound of a fridge door being opened. Cas carefully looked around the door to see Dean hunched over looking in the fridge, he saw Dean grabbing some food and stood back up. He turned to Cas and froze. 'Shit' Cas thought.

Dean broke the awkward silence "Hey Cas... do you want something to drink? Or some food?"

"It's ok Dean, I can get my own fo-"

Dean held up his hand to stop Cas from speaking "No, what do you want?"

"Er... just some water please"

Cas sat down at the breakfast bar, Dean sat down next to him and passed the glass of water to Cas.

"Why are you doing this Dean Winchester?" Cas asked Dean whilst staring down at the water that sloshed around in his glass. He knew Dean was confused so he continued "I mean, you said that you cared. But why would you care. I mean like it's not like I have friends or anything like that. I'm not a very good person to be around and... and I'm practically a baby in a trench coat, I'm a bastard, unwanted and... and... an-"

"Cas stop. I don't know why I care, I just do. I want to be your friend... so let's get to know each other. My name is Dean Winchester, I moved here after I was expelled from the state school for reasons. I have extremely clever kid brother named Sam. I enjoy classic rock. I love pie and fast food and most important of all I love my baby... she is a 67 Chevy Impala... now your turn"

Cas faced Dean who was grinning at him "Um well... my name is Castiel Novak, I have been going to this school since my parents made me move for reasons. I have 5 brothers Gabriel, Micheal, Lucifer, Uriel and Samandriel and one sister Anna. I two enjoy classic rock, burgers. I also like bees."

"If it's not too much trouble to ask Cas but why did your parents force you to come here?" Dean asked looking deep into Castiel's eyes.

Cas didn't know how to reply, he barely knew Dean. What if his secret scares him or disgusts him? What if Dean goes and tells everyone Cas' secret? But Cas couldn't lie either, something about Dean made Cas feel like he couldn't lie.

"Well, my parents found out a secret that they thought was sinful... erm that found out that I was... 'batting for the other team'" Dean looked confused again "I... I'm g- gay."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel has been going to a Boarding school ever since he his parents found out his secret. It was hard for Cas because people found it very easy to bully him. Dean was converted to a Boarding school after being kicked out of his secondary school. He knows no one and doesn't fit in.

"Ok." Dean said picking at some pie left on his plate. He didn't mind that Cas was gay, why should be mind.

"Ok? Is that all? No speech about how it is a sin or how you feel awkward around me now knowing that I like people of your gender?" Cas was confused, no one really reacted so calmly.

"Why should I tell you who you should vouch for?..." Dean paused and began to chuckle "Your parents found out that you were gay so they sent you to a all boys school?" This comment made Cas chuckle, he never really thought of that before.

"I never said my parents were smart!" Cas said between laughs. Cas liked the sound of Dean's laugh, it was deep and warming. Castiel's eyes wandered to a clock on the wall and flinched at the time. Midnight. Cas knew that he would only get a few hours of sleep if he wanted to avoid people. He politely excused himself from the kitchen and went up to sleep. Cas began to think about what had happened that night, the conversation with Dean and laughing at his idiotic parents.  
............................

Castiel fell out of bed, with a yelp, due to the sound of someone banging on my room door. Cas looked for his phone, still lying on the floor, it was 7:20... 7:20!

Cas swore to himself and scrambled around for his uniform, he quickly pulled on his trousers, buttoned up his shirt, he pulled his jumper over his head and pulled up the sleeves. He grabbed his shoes, a pair of socks and his tie before running into his small bathroom. He brushed his teeth and attempted to flatten his hair. It was no use! He gave up and ran to open his door. As he opened it, he saw Dean standing outside.

"Nice hair Cas" Dean spoke between laughs, he calmed down before carrying on "Now put your socks and shoes on, grab your bag and lets get going... before we are late to tutor." Dean turned and left a stunned Cas standing in his door frame.

..........

Dean and Cas practically ran to the correct school building, whilst Cas tied his tie, arriving with 2 minutes to spare.

"Castiel Novak! What have I said about that Blazer? Put it on... and leave it on! I shouldn't have to tell you everyday Novak!" Mr Roman shouted from down the corridor. Cas huffed and got Dean to hold his bag.

"Wow Cas, never thought you would be a rebel? It's actually quite... heh..." Dean's voice went quiet before carrying on "hot..." He rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. Cas blushed slightly before taking his bag back from Dean.

The corridors were almost empty. A few students where lingering around when Cas and Dean turned the corner. There was a shout from behind them, Cas turned but froze in shock and horror. It was Crowley and his gang but there were more of them. Cas couldn't move from his position, he was frozen due to fear. Sound was muffled slightly. He could hear Dean ask if he was ok, he could hear Crowley's extended gang getting closer but he couldn't reply.

"Hello boys" Crowley turned to Dean "And who do we have here? My names Crowley by the way, this here is Micheal, Metatron, Azazel, Alistair and Lucifer." Crowley pointed at each of the boys when their name was said. "Now if you wouldn't mind we have a little play date with your Castiel like now."

"Er... my name is Dean Winchester and I do mind, Cas and I are going to head to class. It was nice meeting you all but... lets go Cas."

A guy, who Cas believed was named Lucifer, stepped forwards stopping Dean "That's not very wise pal, or respectful... you should really treat your superiors with respect." Dean scoffed at Lucifer's comment before adding his own.

"I would show more respect to dirt on my shoes than you...pal" Dean had a sarcastic tone to his voice. He already knew how this whole thing was going to pan out, he had gone to a state school for most of his life. These little posh assholes couldn't do anything to hurt Dean.

Lucifer chuckled back before suddenly swinging a fist aimed at Dean's cheek. Luckily Dean saw the fist coming closer and grabbed it, Dean quickly swung Lucifer's legs from under him making Lucifer fall on his back. Azazel and Alistair then stepped up to Dean and got a couple of hits in, one splitting Dean's lips, the other hitting Dean in the stomach. Alistair and Metatron took this as an opportunity to hold Dean back against the lockers whilst Crowley, Azazel and Micheal went for Cas who had been awkwardly standing there still in a state of shock.

"Fight back Novak" Crowley pushed Cas down to the floor "Can you not hear me... FIGHT BACK!" Cas stood up, only to be pushed down again. "Come on Novak, hit me! This is why your parents sent you here, because you are a wuss and a gay piece of trash!"

Cas stood up quickly and glared at Crowley. The room's colour around him started to turn red, he felt fists from next to his legs. Crowley had gotten Castiel mad, and when Cas got mad he knew how to fight. Cas leaned forwards, grabbing Crowley by the blazer collar, and smashed Crowley's back into the wall and collided his fist with Crowley's nose, drawing blood.

"NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME FERGUS! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME, YOU HAVE NO CLUE WHY I AM HERE. MAYBE IF YOU PULLED YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR ASS THEN YOU WOULD REALISE THAT PEOPLE DON'T LIKE YOU! FOR GODS SAKE MAN, LEAVE ME ALONE!" Cas was shouting in Crowley's face. Students had flooded out of the classrooms to watch Castiel. They blocked teachers from stopping the fight. "SINCE I JOINED IN YEAR 8, ALL YOU HAVE DONE IS PICK ON ME! WELL I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR BULLSHIT-" teachers had made their way through the crow and pulled Cas off Crowley, but this didn't stop Cas continuing "MAYBE YOU DECIDED TO BULLY ME BECAUSE YOUR PARENTS HATE YOU. YOU'RE TRASH CROWLEY." Cas was pulled into a empty English room along with Dean.

Castiel was told to stand in the corner and calm down before speaking to anyone. Nurse Masters walked in calmly and carried on being calm when she spoke to Mr Singer; the teacher who pulled Castiel away. After speaking to Mr Singer, the nurse walked over to Dean and asked him about what happened. Dean confessed everything that happened between them and Crowley's gang. Maybe because Dean felt guilty, maybe because if Dean wasn't trying to be smart Castiel wouldn't have gotten wound up. Despite the guilt Dean felt, he was shocked. Castiel seemed so innocent and quiet, he began to think there was more to why Cas was taken to this school but he didn't want to pry.

"Now then Castiel, I would like to speak to you... Dean and I believe that there is more to why your parents brought you here, is there more?" Nurse Masters asked trying to sound loving and welcoming. Cas didn't turn from his corner, he just stood there. Looking. Looking at the chipping off paint. He was waiting till he stopped seeing red and finally spoke.

"No... ye- I don't want to talk about it... can I call Gabriel?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel has been going to a Boarding school ever since he his parents found out his secret. It was hard for Cas because people found it very easy to bully him. Dean was converted to a Boarding school after being kicked out of his secondary school. He knows no one and doesn't fit in.

Cas waited patiently for Nurse Masters to finish talking to Gabriel on the phone. Gabriel was Castiel's older brother and the only one who really listened to him, believed in him. Even when his other brothers and sister couldn't even lay an eye on Cas, Gabe was there to protect him. Before Cas was sent here he went to the same school as Gabe, no one would lay a finger on Cas as they were too scared of Gabe's tricks.

Nurse Masters finally passed the phone onto Cas who quickly pulled it to his ear.

"Gabe?"

**"Cas? Cassie! Are you ok? Who was it? What happened?"**

"Gabe I'm fine, it was this guy in my class and he was saying bad thi-things and he hurt my friend Gabe! I snapped..."

**"Cas hold up... you have a friend? When!"**

"That is not of imp-"

**"Who is your friend Cas?"**

"Dean... Dean Winchester"

**"Huh. Winchester? Was he that kid who got expelled?"**

"Yes..."

**"I approve Cas!"**

"Gabe!" Cas turned around and lowered his voice "it's nothing like that, I don't even think he is gay... back to the point. Don't tell Dad or Mum about this ok?"

**"Of course Cas... on one condition, tell Nurse Masters about Mum and Dad and then get to know Dean more"**

"That's technically two..."

**"Cas just do it!"**

"Ok Gabe, bye and thank you so much!"

**"No problem little bro! Cya"**

Castiel hung up and passed the phone back. He arranged a date and time to speak with Nurse Masters about anything he wanted to. It was currently half way through the second period so Cas decided to wait until tutor before joining in with the school again. The corridors were empty and silent, this is how Castiel likes it . He liked to be alone, he could hear himself think. On the other hand this sometimes caused problems; his mind would fall down a rabbit hole. Bad thoughts of Death, worthlessness, hatred, and ugliness would sworm inside Cas' head. It confused (and concerned) Castiel that being alone could cause him more damage than when he was around people like Crowley.

His thoughts went bad quickly. He thought about the truth; his truth as to why he was here, about his parents. Castiel quickly walked into a stairwell and go under the stairs. In attempt to stop the thoughts Cas shoved his headphones on and played his calming music. Kaiser Chiefs. Even though some of the songs were very upbeat and loud it still calmed him down. It was one of his Mum's favourite albums. Cas put on his Mum's favourite song ' Good days and Bad days'.

He was interupted by the bell saying that second was over and it was time for tutor. Cas stood slowly and decided to take the long route as he didn't really want to go to tutor. To Cas tutor was tedious and irrelevant, no one really liked tutor. Being forced to talk to younger and older students in the school annoyed most people other than the some Teachers in charge of tutor. Luckily Castiel had a teacher called Zachariah, he didn't like the whole tutor idea either so he didn't mind if Cas was late but he would ask questions.  
..........  
Castiel arrived 5 minuets late. He quietly walked into tutor but Sir noticed.

"Castiel Novak where have you been?" Mr Zachariah asked loudly from his desk causing Cas to freeze and the younger students to create 'ooo' sounds.

"I was... busy." Cas stared at the group of smaller children, making them shut up.

"That's nice, but unfortunately you missed out on quiz day. On the bright side there was a question that none of us could do so hows abouts you give it a shot?" This was Sirs punishment, make Castiel answer a question. "Look on the board and answer this maths equation."

Cas reluctantly walk towards the board, taking the board pen. 'Shit, think Cas!' He said to himself quietly then began to work on the equation.  
The board read '2 sin (x) - 1 = 0' and after a couple minutes it was filled with working out and two prominent answers.

"Done" Cas said before placing the pen down and sitting down.

"Lets see if this is correct..." whilst Zachariah checked the answer Castiel heard whispers from other students saying things like "there's no way he got that right" or "how the hell did he do that". Zachariah turned around clapping, this usually was a good sign. "Well done Castiel. You got it correct" the bell rang to end tutor "Now all of you get out of my class room."

Every one left quickly. Cas walked out and went to were Nurse Masters told him to meet. When he arrived Cas took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"Come in".

Castiel walked in slowly. The room was small and cosy. It had one desk, equipped with a laptop, small lamp, and a large A4 notepad. There were two soft looking chairs in the room, one was occupied by a smaller woman with slightly curly black hair. The silence was broken by the woman speaking.

"Hello Castiel, would you like to take a seat and then we can start." She motioned her hand to the chair opposite her. Cas sits down quietly looking down at his hands. "So Castiel, I know how hard this is for you to talk to someone you don't know or trust. But I have had an idea of how these sessions could go if you don't want to talk."

Nurse Masters reached over to the A4 notepad on her desk and passed it to Castiel. Cas took it cautiously, confused as to why he would need this. The Nurse then took a pen and also passed this to him.

"This is a empty notepad, I want this to be your 'talking pad' meaning you can write down whatever you want me to know every session... got it?"

Cas nodded and opened the notepad. Castiel noticed that the notepads paper was a very good quality, Cas appreciated how much Nurse Masters cared for the students who needed her. After writing the date, Cas thought about what to write but wasn't quite sure.

Cas talked quietly "Erm N-Nurse..."

"Please call me Meg"

"Okay... Meg, what do you want me to write?"

"How about you start with a short summary of you, like your name, age etc."

Cas looked down at the blank paper. He placed the pen in the paper and started to write a summary of his life.

' M _y name is Castiel Jimmy Novak. I am 15 years of age and currently in year 10. I have 5 brothers Gabriel (17, year 12) Micheal (19, 1st year of Uni), Lucifer (19, employed), Uriel (16, year 11) and Samandriel (11, year 7 ) and one sister Anna (15, year 10) I love my siblings but I haven't seen them in a while, I talk to Gabe and Anna on the phone once every week. My favourite lesson is English, my least favourite lesson is PE. My friend is Kevin but I have a feeling that Dean wants to be my friend. '_

Castiel took a deep breathe and handed the book over to Meg. She read the paragraph slowly, obviously trying to learn as much as she could about Castiel. She had noticed that he hadn't written anything about his parents, only his siblings.

"I don't mean to pry Castiel but why haven't you written anything about your parents." Meg spoke quietly with a comfortable and welcoming tone. Cas hesitated, and looked down at the paper intently. He began to write.

_' My Dads name is Chuck. My real Mothers name was Hannah, she was beautiful and kind. She would always accept me for me. But then she died. I was only 10 when it happened and also home alone. Some one stab-'_

Cas stopped and stood. He was sobbing, he couldn't do this... not yet. "I'm sorry Meg, I have to go. I will see you next week" Cas ran out of the room. The bell went shortly after signalling everyone to go to next lesson.

..................................

"Today class we will be discussing religious views on homosexuals. So who will like to start?" the teacher Mrs Rachel asked the silent class. No one wanted to talk, people were either too shy to talk or they knew that whatever they said Mrs would find away to prove them wrong. Castiel knew not to talk during this lesson, agreeing to homophobic views was not what Castiel wanted to do but he also knew that being openly Gay wasn't going to end well. "Castiel Novak, what are your views on Homosexuals?"

"Erm... I think Homosexuals are... absolutely acceptable." the whole class including Mrs Rachel turned to Cas shocked. "Who they love shouldn't be what you worry about, there are more important things in the world that we should worry about."

"Castiel Novak! Do you follow the teachings of God and the bible?" Mrs Rachel was betting angrier every second.

"I do but were in the bible does it directly say that Homosexuals are going to hell for sinning?"Castiel retorted. Other students were finding this funny, Castiel hardly ever retorted to teachers.

"No but it is unnatu-"

Cas stood up quickly. "Isn't God meant to be all loving and all forgiving? Then why doesn't he love everyone? And Matthew 12:31 states ' **love thy neighbour** ' Meaning that you should love everyone around you, that means everyone! Why is this so hard for you to understand Mrs? One more thing Mrs, this is a huge social injustice and as Christians should we strive to follow social justice and Gods ways. Romans 2:11 'God does not show favouritism'. " Cas had begun to raise his voice. Students in the class had taken their phones out to film to whole scene taking place. One of those students was Dean Winchester.

Dean was taken back at Castiel. He had only just met Cas but he could tell that Cas was usually quiet. This sudden burst of bravery interested Dean slightly, watching Cas made his belly flip. Something about the way his bright blue eyes widened when he spoke, or the way his voice became huskier when his voice raised louder. 'Stop Dean! You have a girl at your old school, Lisa. You still have Lisa. You can't be fantasising over some guy because pal you have a GIRLfriend got that GIRL.' Dean's thoughts were brought to a sudden halt by the strong and incredibly load roar of Mrs Rachel's voice smothering the silence. The sharp sounds bounced off the walls and hit Dean like a ton of bricks, hurting his ears as she yelled. Mrs had given up with Castiel's retorting and sat down at her desk, head in hands. The class was silent, shocked about the events that had happened. Cas sat down quietly, like nothing had happened.

Dean couldn't take his eyes off Cas. The calmness of Castiel's face almost made Dean blush. 'Shit Dean... you can't fall for Cas I mean you hardly know him and you have a girl friend'. Cas looked at Dean. It caught him by surprise, Castiel's bright beautiful blue eyes connected with Dean's. 'Crap' Dean thought 'I really like him...' 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel has been going to a Boarding school ever since he his parents found out his secret. It was hard for Cas because people found it very easy to bully him. Dean was converted to a Boarding school after being kicked out of his secondary school. He knows no one and doesn't fit in.

~After School~

The final bell of the day rang, Cas stood up quickly, packed his stuff away, and left the class without looking back. Castiel wanted to be in his room, door locked, earbuds in, homework out and ready to be completed.

The day had been difficult for Cas, it was full of dirty looks from students and particular teachers. Some students would even snicker small comments as Cas walked past them. One group consiting of three boys; Benny, Bartholomew and Joshua, made the most comments. They would call him out in lessons. They would shout abuse from the corridors. As well as this Dean had ignored him for the day, Cas guessed that he had scared Dean away. He thought about how much of an idiot he was, scaring away someone like Dean away.

Eventually he got to his room. After entering Cas instantly changed into some comfy clothes and slouched down onto his desk chair. Getting out his homework and putting on some music. Cas sat there intently and slowly working through the work sheets. Time passed and Cas heard a small knock in the door, followed by a louder one. Reluctantly Cas stood up and walked over to the door, carefully he opened the door. It was dark in the corridor. Cas couldn't see that who was standing at the door.

A small yelp escaped from Castiel's mouth as the strange figure grabbed Cas' arm and dragged him to another room. He was pushed into the dark room, starting to panic Cas told himself to breath slowly. The light flicked on quickly, illuminating the once dark space. The walls were covered with band, movie, and TV posters. Clothes were sprawled around the room in piles. Cas slowly turned to find Dean laughing to himself.

"You should've seen your face!" Dean was laughing so much that he began to make pig squealing sounds.

"That wasn't funny Dean! Today had been really bad, I thought you were Crowley!" Cas retorted, showing slight anger in his voice.

"Sorry Cas, I just wanted to surprise you... do you wanna watch a film?"

"Well you did surprise me and yeah, watcha got?"

Dean walked over to his desk and pulled out a box from under it. The box contained different types of films roaming from Horrors to Rom-coms. Dean looked inside and pulled out a film. Castiel was shocked at the amount contraband films that Dean had.

"We aren't allowed to watch these films Dean! It's against the rules!" Cas whispered loudly, his voice was full of concern.

Dean started to chuckle "Screw them Cas, and who are you to follow rules mister 'I don't like blazers so I will not wear them' or 'I like to stand up to teachers'..." Dean was laughing a lot now.

"Are you quite fini-"

"Wait wait! This one may perhaps be my favourite Mr 'I listen to the devil's music, only to get caught!'" Dean was wiping tears of laughter from under his eyes. Watching Dean laugh so much made Cas chuckle along with him. Then what Dean had just said sunk in...

"You knew about that? Since when?"

"Since I walked in on my first day and was sent to the gathering. Then your name was called out. God you looked scared!" Dean was chuckling again. Cas began to think about why Dean laughed so much.

"I wasn't scared!" Cas retorted "Anyway what movie are you thinking of watching?"

Dean showed the box to Cas whilst talking back "This drama/thriller, it's educational if they ask... It's called The Revenant."

Cas tilted his head slightly at the name. Since Cas was send to this school, he missed out on all new things that happened because of how strict the school was. He really missed the media, listening to new songs, watching new films. He didn't know many celebrities it wasn't that long ago that Cas found out that 'Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen' were too people as he had originally heard it as 'Mary-Kate ANN Ashley Olsen'. Cas didn't even know who the Kardashans were. Dean had realised Castiel's confused face and stared back shocked. Dean scoffed, getting Cas back out from his thoughts.

"You have no idea what this film is? Leonardo..." Dean was trying to jolt Castiel's memory hoping that he did know who Leo was, allas nothing Cas was still clueless. "Really you don't know who Leo is?! Oscar winning... Wow I have loads to teach you!"

Dean placed the disk into the DVD player and sat down on his bed, he patted the space next to him; telling Cas to sit down. Cas obliged and sat down as the movie started.

........................................................

The film was gorier than Castiel had expected, he flinched a lot due to the loud noises and the violence. But Castiel had never seen anything like it, he thought that it was revolutionary! The production value, the setting and scenery, the actors were all just too amazing in Castiel eyes. Dean glanced over at Cas. Castiel had found a blanket to hide under, as well as that he had put the hood of his hoodie over his head. Without thinking Dean put his arm over Cas' shoulders. Both Cas and Dean tensed up for a moment.

'Shit! Okay Dean... relax. He is pretty cute right now, and you do like him but maybe he is just gonna think of this like a friend thing?"

Cas didn't.

'What! What do I do? He does know that his arm is on me? Maybe he like me... wait...what if he does..."

Dean had started to relax. Cas did the same until there was a big crash from the TV causing Cas to jump into Dean more. He stayed there for a couple more seconds, blushing deeply, before slowly moving back to his original position. Cas never got back to his spot as Dean had pulled him close again. Cas looked up at Dean, who looked down and smirked attempting to hide his blush too. When Dean looked away Cas' eyes stayed fixed at Dean face. He watched how the freckles were dotted around his face and how his eyes glanced around the TV, absorbing all the information the screen was showing. Cas sighed lightly, he looked at Dean then the TV, only for his gaze to reach back Dean.

Shit...

 

_Shit! I have a crush on Dean Winchester..._

Cas couldn't help but stare at how the soft lighting from the TV illuminated Dean's face perfectly, or at how Dean subconsciously licked his bottom lip. God Cas thought he was perfect! Dean looked down at Cas, after noticing that Cas was staring, and chuckled lightly when Cas looked away blushing. 

"Dean?" Cas looked back up Dean. He wasn't sure whether he should ask the question he was thinking of, they were currently cuddling together on the sofa watching a film

 so he must be doing something correct. 

"Yeah Cas?" 

"Can I ask you a question?" Castiel asked

"You just did, but if you want to ask another then shoot" Dean winked at Cas, who just chuckled.

"Okay cheers Dean... um well... how would you describe your perfect partner?" Cas blushed when Dean looked back down and chuckled lightly before replying to Cas

"I dunno Cas... dark hair, bright blue eyes, big smile, not afraid of anything, goes to a private school, stupid paren-"

Cas interrupted Dean "Dean... I don't want to pry but this person sounds a lot like me... Dean are you okay? You're sweating" 

Dean was suddenly really nervous, he wanted to tell Cas that he liked him. He had no idea what to do or how to even say it. 'Come on Dean' he thought 'Okay! You are going to tell him in 3, 2, 1... any second now.'

"Erm Cas, well..." Dean voice shook slightly "Ah fuck it" Dean stood up and pulled Cas, by the arm, to stand next to him "I really fucking like you Cas, like I hardly know you and you hardly know me but that doesn't matter in my opinion. I think you are cute, and I sometimes get jealous when Kevin talks to you. I mean look at you! You are just so innocent and and amazi-"

Dean was cut off by Cas giving him a small peck on the lips. The kiss started as fast as it began, but it stopped Dean from rambling on. When Cas pulled away he and Dean both realised what just happened and froze. Cas thought his heart was going to burst out of his chest as it was beating that furiously, he began to worry. _What if Dean was just having a mental break down or was just joking around?... Oh God what have I done?_

"Sorry Dean... I have to um go..." And just like that Cas had left Dean standing there taking everything in...


End file.
